pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
After the Rain
After the rain is the 83rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oscar is shown telling Oz his wish, that he only wants Oz to be happy, when Oz notices someone behind Oscar. Oz is confused to see Echo, when it is actually Noise, as she tells Oz that it's no use as they are all meant to die here. Noise says this as she stabs one of her short swords through Oscar's torso. Oz reaches out for his uncle, but the cliff he's standing on crumbles beneath his feet and he falls into a crevice screaming for his uncle. Oz finds himself sitting up in bed, screaming, as he comes to realize that it was merely a nightmare. As Oz looks around, he sees Alice sleeping on his left side, and Gilbert just waking up on his right side. Oz steps out of bed and goes over to the window, looking out and questioning where he is. Oz can hear someone ask from outside his room what the state of Reveil is. Oz ventures out into the hall and eavesdrops as Turner explains that Reveil wasn't looking good, as the Pandora members who remain were deployed absolutely everywhere, while the knights had also been convinced to join the pursuit. Turner then says that Oz has been identified as a criminal who had escaped Pandora and is now being searched for throughout Reveil; with all the blame for the chaos (the explosion caused by the severing of the Chains) and Jabberwock, Raven, Demios and Equus appearing in Reveil - see Retrace LXIII: Purpose to Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit) falling on Oz. Reim reads a bulletin which states that there's a bounty on Oz's head. It also states that if Oz's capture is not realized, then starting the next morning each of the still-captured prisoners will be executed, starting with Xerxes Break, then Sharon Rainsworth and finally Sheryl Rainsworth's executions. Turner questions the meaning of the final sentence, and so Reim elaborates. Oz realizes this and grows grim, when suddenly Alice jumps out from behind Oz and tackles him down the stairs. Gilbert follows the noise out of Oz's room and asks what Alice thinks she's doing. Alice tells Gilbert to shut up, and that the entire thing is Oz's fault for disappearing on her without permission. Oz tries to tell Alice to just wait a minute, but is caught off guard as Reim stands over him asking if he's okay. Oz is happy and surprised to see Reim again, and once they all get settled, Reim asks if Oz remembers anything. Reim explains that Oz, Gilbert and Alice had escaped Pandora Headquarters through St. Luca's Gate and that they had found the three of them floating down a river on the outskirts of Reveil. It had been a complete coincidence that they brought Oz, Alice and Gilbert to where they are now last night. Meanwhile Alice devours the food in front of her, and Gilbert suggests to Oz that he try and eat something if he can. Turner chimes in and explains that the long vacation that the students had been provided with because of the holiday had really helped out the situation, as almost all of the students had gone home. If it hadn't been for the vacation, it would've been much harder to bring Oz, Alice and Gilbert there. Hearing this Oz, Alice and Gilbert realize where they are; with Reim explaining that they are safe within Lutwidge Academy. Hearing this reminds Oz of Elliot and Leo, and so Oz says that if they hurry along, they can reach Pandora before the end of the day. This confuses Reim and prompts Gilbert to ask what Oz is saying. Oz says that if he doesn't turn himself in, then the Baskervilles are going to kill Break, Sharon and Sheryl. Oz decides that he has to go back as he remembers Lottie saying that Break isn't a threat; meaning that something bad is bound to happen soon. Reim calls out for Oz as he stands to leave. Gilbert tells Oz to wait, and this causes Oz to question why Gilbert doesn't care about what happens to everyone else. Oz tells Gilbert that Oscar had a terrible wound and so they have to go now so that they can help him. Gilbert tries to break the news of Oscar's death to Oz, but is unable because Oz goes on about how Oscar is fine and that he'll make sure with his own eyes. Reim suddenly slaps Oz's head on either side, telling Oz to get a hold of himself. Oz is surprised to see Reim do something so rash, but Reim continues by telling Oz to take a deep breath. Oz inhales, and exhales as Reim directs him to. Reim then questions if Oz has calmed down now, telling him that he understands the way Oz is feeling concerned for everyone right now. However, Oz needs to find a way to compose himself, telling Oz that they need to organize the information that they have. Oz is reluctant, but Reim tells him that it will be okay, as Break isn't someone who will go down without a fight, and if they leave everything concerning Pandora to Sharon and Sheryl, everything will work out. Oz agrees and apologizes to both Gilbert and Reim for his actions. Alice asks what Oz meant when he said that Break is no longer a threat; wondering if that means that she can harass him as much as she pleases now. Reim denies such a thing, but Gilbert interrupts and says that Break isn't the only one who's no longer a threat any more. When Oz questions what Gilbert means, Gilbert realizes that he was the only one out of all of them who actually saw what followed himself shooting Oz and Alice's disappearance. Rufus appeared before Break, and the two commenced fighting once again. Sharon called out for Break as she ran towards him. Break told Sharon to hurry and use Equus to get Oz to safety, however Sharon voiced concern as she saw Oz lying unconscious while she had Equus begin to open a portal. Rufus grew tired of the situation and threw down the Rainsworth Key. Break asked what Rufus was doing, but rather than answer Rufus summoned Dodo and had him destroy the Rainsworth Key to the Abyss. Reim is stunned to hear that Rufus would do such a thing. Oz remembers something and asks if its right to say that the Keys are more like balls of light than actual keys; as he'd heard that from Break before. Oz asks if you can actually destroy something that doesn't have a definite form of its own. Gilbert explains that the Keys are like the power of the Abyss, more-so like Chains. Thus, if someone inflicts enough power against a Key, he's heard that their destruction is possible. Reim explains that a Key's destruction is not permanent, as he had been told by Rufus before that when the fragments of a Key scatter, they will reconverge and form the power of the Key once again over time. Hearing this, Gilbert realizes that until the Key reforms, all of the Chains that had been contracted through the Rainsworth's Door to the Abyss will be severed. Resuming the flashback, Break felt the effect of his Contract with Mad Hatter severing. Equus' Contract had also severed and Sharon cried out as a Baskerville grabbed her from behind. Break looked to Sharon, calling out for her before having a Baskerville pin him to the ground. Rufus came over and asked if it was a nice view from where Break was pinned. However, Rufus called Break "Hatter", and summized that he shouldn't call Break that any more because he no longer had his Contract with Mad Hatter. Break started to protest, when Lottie marched over and asked what Rufus thought he was doing breaking one of the Keys to the Abyss. Rufus justified himself by explaining that unless Equus' powers were sealed, Oz would've been able to be transferred anywhere, and the Baskervilles would have been unable to follow. As well, if Mad Hatter had not been sealed, many of the Baskervilles would have died by Break's hand. Lottie was quickly silenced by Rufus' explanation, however Rufus stated that he was merely bragging about his own judgement abilities by using the destruction of the Key to bring forth the quickest and most ideal victory. Rufus then smiled and turned his attention to Oswald and asked what he thought of the matter. Oswald said nothing, only glaring at Rufus for what he had done. Alice explains that she doesn't really understand it all. Going through it once again, she says that Rufus betrayed them, Sheryl was apparently close to death, Break, Sharon and Sheryl are going to be killed and all the people around Oz have become his enemies. Reim asks if all that is really what happened, wondering why Rufus would betray Pandora, and still send him to Lutwidge Academy. Reim apologizes for not talking about the situation sooner, as he pulls out a note and a rusty key from his pocket. Reim explains that he had only been following Rufus' orders to come to Lutwidge Academy, although all Rufus had left for him was a note written on a scrap piece of paper tucked in his bandages while he slept. The note had only contained two words, St. Luca's Gate and Lutwidge Academy, while the key had been left in his pocket. The situation had been the same as always as Reim took advantage of the turmoil and snuck out of Pandora. Reim then traveled to Lutwidge and took refuge with the resident adviser, sending a boat adrift down a small river close to Lutwidge, estimating that it would travel to where St. Luca's Gate opened out, and so he kept watch for the boat's return. While it had been true that Rufus had done all those horrible treacherous things, Reim still can't be certain of where Rufus' true motives lie, and so he needs to define them before making any action against Rufus. Rufus is shown thinking of the time where he gave Sheryl the earrings which she had hidden the Rainsworth Key in many years later. Sheryl asked if Rufus could make a promise to her; that even though the Rainsworth and Barma Dukedoms have had differing views, they needed to ensure that another event like the Tragedy of Sablier never occurs again. Sheryl requested Rufus to fulfill his duty as one of the Four Great Dukes alongside her. After Sheryl had said this, she placed something in Rufus' hands. Oswald comes up from behind Rufus and asks if 'a cat's got his tongue'. Oswald then poses the question of what Rufus' true objective is, cornering Rufus on a cliff as he asks. Rufus, realizing the situation, smiles and manages to say "well, then..." before the chapter is concluded. Characters in order of appearance *Reim Lunettes *Elliot Nightray* *Leo* *Lottie* *Rufus Barma *Oswald *Dodo* *Equus *Mad Hatter *Owl }} Terms Trivia *Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Reim are all currently residing within Lutwidge Academy. *Rufus has Dodo destroy Sheryl's earrings that held the Rainsworth Key within them. *Break's Contract with Mad Hatter, Sharon's Contract with Equus and Sheryl's Contract with Owl have all been severed. *More of Rufus and Sheryl's past is brought up once more. *A new character is introduced, the Lutwidge Advisor. *We find out the contents of the note in Reim's bandages (Retrace LXXIII: A note), an old rusty key alongside the note. Navigation Category:Manga